The Morning After
by Liliana-chan
Summary: After drinking way too much, even for her, Cana wakes up with a hangover in his bed. Macana lemon Hint of Nalu


**One Shot: The morning after.  
Summary: After drinking way too much, even for her, Cana wakes up with a hangover in his bed. Macana lemon  
Rating: M  
Word count: 1708  
Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

When Cana awoke her head hurt.  
She knew she had drunken too much in the night before.  
But that drinking contest in the guild.  
She was in it the second Macao had chosen to participate.  
Because he would drink more when drinking with her than with any other.  
And when he was drunk he would always flirt with her.

And she liked that because she may be in love with him just a little bit.  
His flirting would make her stomach flutter.

Many things, she noticed, were different.  
One she lay on her stomach, which she only did when PMSing.  
Then she was naked and she never slept naked.  
And lastly she couldn't move.  
That was because two strong arms encircled her waist and kept her where she was.

She didn't dare to open her eyes.

"Otou-san what are you doing with Cana?" a voice, sounding like Romeo, Macao's son, asked.  
The card mage opened her eyes and saw where she was.  
In Macao's bedroom. Naked. Having a hangover.

Laying on top of Macao.

The ex-master still snored quietly as if Romeo had not just walked in on him and Cana the morning after a one-night-stand.

"Romeo... I'll get him awake. Could you please prepare coffee and two aspirin for us please?" she requested trying to stay calm and Romeo nodded.  
After the thirteen year old left the room Cana poked his chest.  
Hard.

But the 'old man' didn't seem to care as he slept on.  
"Macao please wake up! I want to discuss this with you first before discussing it with Romeo..." she whispered.  
Macao opened his eyes lazily waking up just now.  
The first thing he saw were blue eyes and brown curlsthe next thing were her breasts pressed to his chest.  
"Macao my face is up here." The young woman said rolling her eyes.  
Macao looked up to her face and he looked shocked.  
So he it wasn't just his usual dream last night.  
It had been the real deal.

"C-Cana... what..." he stuttered and the younger mage blushed  
"It seems like we drank too much last night. I don't remember anything." she lied.

She remembered every detail.  
His hot kissed on her body, the way his beard scratched her thighs when he...  
How she felt when they were...  
The sloppy kisses, the love bites.

When she only thought about it she was aroused.

She seemed to have blushed, something she didn't do very often, because Macao raised a brow at her.  
"Are you sure about that? Because I remember everything." he mumbled into his beard and looked away.  
She could feel his arousal and when a timid knocking came from the door Macao swallowed.

"Romeo? Bring the coffee in please." Cana called and the door opened.

"What are you doing?" Macao whispered and Cana shot him a look saying 'Just let me do'.

Romeo opened the door and was shocked to see his father and Cana still in the same position.  
"Can you be a sweety and put it on the table there? And then can you go to the guild and ask Lucy to help you get some clothes for me? I can't find mine." she smiled.

The teenager nodded put the tray on the table in the neat room of his father and hurried out of the door and to the guild but not before turning around and grin  
"Cana I'd love to have you as my new mom."

The two mages on the bed blushed and Cana watched the boy run through the entrance of the small apartment he shared with his father. (Romeo had let the door open.)

Cana smiled and decided that this was something they could talk about.  
So she loosened Macao's grip on her and stood up to go to the table.  
On her way she made sure her hips were moving and got the tray.  
She brought it to the bed so each of them could take an aspirin and drink the coffee.  
"Ouch" Macao cursed when he burned his tongue with the coffee and Cana grinned.  
She put her cup aside and kissed the older man.  
Both melted into the kiss but suddenly Macao stopped kissing back and drew back.  
"What are you doing?" he asked and Cana smiled  
"Kissing it better"  
"No I mean what are you doing. You're less then half my age...What are we doing? Repeating what happened when we were drunk?" he groaned drinking the last drop of his coffee and Cana answered  
"Why not... after all the drunken mind speaks the truth." She knew that this eyes were on her lips so she made sure to convince him like that.  
He was about to give in and kiss her when the younger card mage stood up, took the empty coffee cup from his grip and brought the tray away into the kitchen.

Again moving her hips in a seductive manner.

"Cana... stop teasing" Macao groaned and the young woman smiled innocently  
"I'm not doing anything." When she had put away the tray she positioned herself in front of the bathroom door.

"I'll go take a shower.." she proclaimed and went into the bathroom leaving the door open.  
She smirked when she heard shuffling from out side but still was surprised to suddenly feel his body pressed to her back side.  
"May I join you?" she heard him growl into her ear, which aroused her so much that she could only nod.  
The older man turned around and closed the door, locking it.

"We wouldn't want to take the innocent from his eyes at such a young age." He smirked and Cana giggled.

She was about to step into the shower when she felt his hand smacking her ass.  
She jumped and turned around raising a brow.

When she noticed a purple bruise on his neck she grinned.  
And when she saw his manhood she grinned even more.

She went up to him, threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.  
While his hands stayed at her butt kneading it, her one hand moved to his blue hair while the other went down his body.  
When she arrived at her destination she stroked his cock grinning at the suppressed groan coming from the older mage.  
He was so startled by her hand the he let go of her butt.

Cana grinned once more and went under the shower leaving Macao standing there confused.  
She looked over her shoulder to call him to her and opened her legs a bit so he could see her dripping arousal.  
Just when she bent down to get the towel that was placed on the shower floor Macao arrived in the shower.  
Taking the towel from her hand and throwing it behind him.  
He took her legs to put them around his hips, his manhood rubbing her arousal.

When he entered her she mewled right away and buried her nails into his shoulder.  
He buried his head in her neck and put on the shower that was now cooling the immense heat their bodies created a little bit.  
While he nibbled on her neck he began to move.

"Ohhh Macao... Faster... ahhhh ~..." she moaned as he went in and out, first in a slow rhythm and ten getting faster and faster just like the moaning woman requested.  
"Ahhh yeah Deeper... Deeper... Right there~" She dug her nails into his shoulders when he met her sweet spot after obeying her.

Her moans mixed with his groans and both could feel themselves coming to the edge.

"Cana.. I'm going to cum." he groaned into her neck and the woman answered in between her moans  
"Ahh yeah... me ahhh yes... me too..." And with her screaming his name and him biting her neck once again they came together.

Staying like they were for a couple of seconds they came down from their climax.  
Cana had seen stars and she was sure that if she had been standing, her legs would've given out.

When she was sure that she could stand again she got off him and kissed him.  
He turned off the shower and turned around after having to break the kiss because of lack of oxygen.

He got his shampoo and looked at Cana.  
"I'm sorry I have no shampoo for you honey. You either have to use mine or Romeo's." he looked at her apologetically and the younger mage smiled  
"I'll take yours." And they took a normal bath together.

After rinsing off the shampoo and the soap they had on their bodies they stood close to each other and Macao put his forehead against hers.  
"You know... I also want to be Romeo's mom." she said and Macao winked playfully  
"I also have nothing against that." They smiled at each other.

When they heard a knock on the door Cana stepped out of the shower pulling a towel around her and she unlocked the door.  
There stood Lucy and behind her Natsu (why was that boy every where where the blonde mage was?) with Romeo.  
"I brought you your clothes. By the way where is Macao- oh." she was answered by a hand coming from the hidden shower and grabbing a towel.  
"Thank you Lucy-chan, Natsu, Romeo." she grinned at them sheepishly and Romeo just answered  
_"You're welcome Okaa-san."_

* * *

**Oh God I just wrote my first lemon. EVER.  
I hope you like it nonetheless :)  
This started out as a pretty innocent story but turned into a small lemony one with lots of teasing.  
This may be the first Macana lemon on FFnet**

**I blushed so much while writing this..  
But I gotta say: I think it's easy to write as Cana...  
Maybe because our personality is pretty much the same... Only that I don't like men way older than me... and I don't drink so much alcohol. ;)**


End file.
